


Подсчет овечек

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит и Лэнс застряли на крошечной луне, где есть всего одна свободная комната, и, конечно же, там только одна кровать. Поэтому им приходится спать вместе, потому что никто не хочет спать на полу. К сожалению, все идет не совсем гладко, и Кит не уверен, переживет ли он эту ночь в таком темпе.





	Подсчет овечек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807777) by [shipstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6039948

Лэнс и Кит замирают у входа в комнату, стоит им переступить порог.

Произносит очевидное Лэнс.

— Здесь только одна кровать.

Кит вздыхает.

— Тут даже нет дивана. Или кресла. Что это вообще за место?

Этот день не мог быть еще хуже. Они с Лэнсом застряли на крошечной луне на всю ночь, потому что замку нужно было достать кое-какие материалы и Лэнс заверил, что они с Китом смогут долететь туда на капсуле, а не львах. И он также настоял, что он поведет корабль, и, разумеется, они застряли здесь на ремонт, потому что Лэнс ужасный пилот. Остальные члены команды собирают другие припасы, и подмога придет только утром, но на всю Луну здесь был всего один отель, в котором была только одна свободная комната.

Лэнс подозрительно оглядывается на Кита, прежде чем выкрикнуть: «Чур моя!» — и резко кинуться в сторону кровати.

Но Кит знает Лэнса достаточно хорошо, чтобы предвидеть этот маневр, поэтому он срывается с места одновременно с товарищем. Они приземляются на матрас и путаются в небольшой драке, чтобы выяснить, кому удастся устоять на кровати.

— Можешь прекратить сражаться, Кит, я сказал: «Чур моя», — так что это моя кровать! Тебе достается пол!

— Черта с два! Ты сам виноват, что мы попали сюда. Может, если бы ты не был таким ужасным пилотом…

Лэнс задыхается от возмущения и использует лишние сантиметры роста, чтобы навалиться на Кита и придавить его своим весом, пока парень трепыхается под ним.

— Забери свои слова обратно!

Кит сердито смотрит на него исподлобья.

— Никогда!

Ему удается перевернуть с себя Лэнса и столкнуть его на пол.

Лэнс приземляется прямо на копчик и выпускает нечестивый вопль.

— Какого черта, бро?! Больно!

Кит триумфально садится на кровати.

— Ты заслужил, потому что из-за тебя мы застряли здесь, я победил — кровать моя.

Лэнс обиженно скрещивает руки на груди.

— Чувак, но пол липкий, да брось, сжалься!

— Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я спал на липком полу?!

Лэнс раздраженно фыркает, отчего становится похожим на ребенка.

Кит вздыхает.

— Ладно. Мы можем спать в одной постели.

— Я не буду спать с тобой!

Кит яростно краснеет.

— Мы не будем спать вместе, мы просто будем делить одну постель! Между нами будет фут расстояния! Но если ты хочешь спать на полу, то милости прошу.

Кажется, Лэнс понимает, что у него нет особого выбора, и спустя минуту вздыхает.

— Ладно. Но чур правая сторона моя.

— Нет, там сплю я!

***

— Что ты, блять, делаешь?

Лэнс замирает, не успев расстегнуть штаны.

— Готовлюсь ко сну.

Кит глубоко краснеет и злобно щурит глаза.

— Я не буду делить с тобой постель, пока ты без штанов.

— Ладно, — Лэнс застегивает пуговицу обратно. — Но я сниму рубашку. Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что они соврали насчет кондиционера, потому что в этой комнате чертовски жарко, и на этот раз дело не во мне!

Кит закатывает глаза.

— Ты идиот.

***

Двадцать минут спустя комната погружается в темноту, и они ложатся в постель, глядя в потолок. Они отодвигаются друг от друга настолько далеко, что чуть ли не падают с краев кровати.

Лэнс двигается — снова, — и терпению Кита приходит конец.

— О, боже, хватит!

— Я говорил тебе: я не могу спать на левой стороне.

— Ладно! Я поменяюсь с тобой, если ты успокоишься!

***

Тихий голос Лэнса эхом отбивается по всей комнате.

— Двадцать три, двадцать четыре, двадцать пять…

Кит отказывается пытаться игнорировать его и резко садится, отчего одеяло падает к его талии.

— Какого хера ты делаешь, МакКлейн?!

— Считаю овец. Это помогает мне заснуть.

— Хватит!

Кит ложится обратно, но спустя несколько минут Лэнс снова начинает что-то бормотать, на этот раз немного тише.

— Двадцать шесть, двадцать семь…

Кит бьет его со всей силы подушкой.

***

— Говорю же, мама, я не знаю, как шоколад попал в мою комнату! 

Кит прячет голову под подушку и тихо кричит от отчаяния. Лэнс, наконец-то, заснул, но он разговаривает во сне. Кит не хочет его будить, потому что тогда парень станет совсем несносным.

В этот момент он очень серьезно подумывает о том, чтобы задушить боевого товарища подушкой. Может, тогда он наконец заткнется.

***

Когда Кит и Лэнс не приходят в назначенное время на место встречи, Широ и Аллура идут в гостиницу, в которой они остановились на ночь.

Хозяин дает им ключ от комнаты, и они идут на поиски младших. Однако, когда они входят в комнату, они останавливаются при виде двух парней, которые крепко спутались на кровати. Лэнс спит на спине, обняв рукой Кита, который лежит на груди синего паладина, положив руку поперек его туловища.

Аллура отворачивается, чтобы понимающе улыбнуться Широ. Негласно согласившись, они выходят из комнаты и тихо закрывают за собой дверь. Зачем беспокоить такую мирную сцену?


End file.
